Waning Moon: The Legend Begins
by Kaleidoscope Heavens
Summary: "As the moon wanes, one of four shall rise... and determine the fate of all the clans."


**Before I even start this story, I must apologize to my fans. I did not even have a consistency in my story. It was just one dramatic chapter after another. So, here I am, starting over. I hope to be better at updating, since summer is just a mere week away. **

**For starters, last time I had no allegiances to follow by, so here it is:**

* * *

**Allegiances** -

**THUNDERCLAN**

Leader:

Lionstar- big furry golden-brown tom

Deputy:

Patchstripe- white and dark gray tabby tom

Medicine cat:

Fernleaf- small white she-cat with pale amber eyes

Warriors:

Clawfoot- big dark brown tabby with many scars

Briarpelt- brown tom with fur sticking out in tufts

Sweetsong- pale ginger she-cat

Stoneclaw- gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Mistpaw

Sunspots- pretty fluffy white and ginger tabby she-cat

Eagleflight- brown tabby tom with white chest and paws

Apprentice: Lightpaw

Moonlight- pale gray she-cat with with pale gray-blue eyes

Blackheart- white tom with black chest

Apprentice: Tawnypaw

Swanfeather- gray and white she-cat

Scorchsun- tortoiseshell Tom with bright green eyes

Apprentice: Applepaw

Goldenclaw- light ginger and white tom

Apprentice: Amberpaw

Ravenheart- skinny black tom with dark amber eyes

Apprentices:

Tawnypaw- tortoiseshell she-cat

Mistpaw- blue gray tom with ice-blue eyes

Lightpaw- pale brown tabby with pale blue eyes

Applepaw- dark ginger tom

Amberpaw- pale ginger she-cat with bright amber eyes

Queens:

Silvermoon- silver tabby with blue eyes.

Kits: Stormkit- gray tom, Wildkit- black and white tom, Sparkkit- ginger tabby tom with green eyes, and Spottedkit- white she-kit with gray splotches, blue eyes

Angelwing- creamy white she-cat with sky blue eyes

Kits: Frostkit- pale gray tabby she-kit with bright green eyes, Crystalkit- white she-kit with blue eyes, Featherkit- fluffy cream she-kit with pale amber eyes, and Rockkit- dark gray tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Elders:

Sky-eyes- long-furred gray tom with sky blue eyes

Barkpelt- brown tom

Dawntail- ginger she-cat with lighter tail.

Flowercloud- pale tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

**RIVERCLAN-**

Leader:

Streamstar- silver tabby tom

Deputy:

Thistleflower- pale brown tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat:

Silverpool- silver tom with bright green eyes

Warriors:

Thrushwing- dark gray tom with black flecks

Hazelheart- white and pale brown she-cat

Brightsun- light ginger tabby she-cat

Swallowbreeze- dark brown tom with darker flecks

Apprentice: Mosspaw

Blizzardclaw- big white tom with ice-blue eyes

Apprentice: Robinpaw

Queens:

Splashtail- black she-cat with white tip on her tail. Kits-

Cloudkit- fluffy pale gray tom, Shiverkit- white she-kit

Cherrystep- dark ginger tabby

Elders:

Oakleaf- brown tom with black tabby markings

Redwing- dark ginger and white she-cat

**WINDCLAN**-

Leader:

Flightstar- gray she-cat with dark green eyes

Deputy:

Rabbitswift- skinny dark brown tom

Medicine cat:

Pebblestep- pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Weedclaw- dark ginger tabby tom

Apprentice: Smokepaw

Shellclaw- furry pale tabby tom

Firepelt- ginger tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Acornpaw

Snakefang- sleek black tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Pinepaw

Astertail- fluffy white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Queens:

Brightdawn- tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders:

Moletooth- brown and white tom with amber eyes

Gustwind- once pretty pale brown she-cat with pale amber eyes

Blackcloud- black she-cat with green eyes

**SHADOWCLAN**

Leader:

Tornstar- dark gray tabby tom with a thick scar over eye

Deputy:

Ashfrost- dark gray and white she-cat

Medicine cat:

Willowleaf- pale brown she-cat with dark amber eyes

Apprentice: Morningpaw

Warriors:

Rosethorn- light ginger she-cat with pale blue eyes

Foxclaw- dark ginger tom with white chest, underbelly, and paws

Apprentice: Shadowpaw

Nightstrike- black and white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Skycloud- gray she-cat with darker splotch on right eye

Shadefoot- brown tom with darker foot

Apprentice: Cheetahpaw

Queens:

Ivycloud- gray tabby with green eyes

Berryheart- ginger tabby with blue eyes

Elders:

Longfoot- tall dark tabby tom

Twistedtail- black she-cat with lopsided tail.

**Cats outside Clans:**

Tom- furry ginger tabby tom

Duchess- slim black she-cat with white paws and chest


End file.
